


La fine del mondo

by JoiningJoice



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Blindness, First Kiss, Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M, Temporary Blindness, eye gore, it's complicated - Freeform, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: - Ho deciso di seguire Bookman perchè credevo davvero bastasse che le persone imparassero dalla storia per non ripetere gli errori commessi. - Rivelò. Kanda desiderò poter non ascoltare quella confessione; la sua voce era così delusa, così malinconica – ricca di umanità e rimprovero. "Smetti di venire verso di me.", pensò; "Smettila di parlarmi come se avessi un cuore.", eppure non abbandonò per un istante la presa ferrea sulle mani di Lavi, l'unico appiglio che aveva. - Non imparano mai. - Mormorò.





	

Non era la prima volta che gli venivano strappati gli occhi.   
Si trattava di un suo errore di valutazione, niente di più. L'Akuma di livello 3 che il suo team stava affrontando non sembrava avere nessuna particolare abilità, oltre a quelle già dimostrate in combattimento; non appena ne aveva avuto l'occasione Kanda si era scagliato contro quello che aveva creduto essere il punto cieco nella sua difesa, le spalle, Mugen sguainata e pronta a decapitare l'essere. Non aveva annunciato il proprio attacco né aveva urlato per darsi forza; non era il suo modo di fare le cose. Quel genere di atteggiamento apparteneva a romanzi di bassa lega, e in una battaglia vera avrebbe portato solamente a morte certa. Ma nonostante le precauzioni prese, L'Akuma aveva ancora in serbo un'arma inutilizzata – e quando le protuberanze affilate si erano formate sulla sua schiena e allungate verso Kanda era già troppo tardi perchè lui tentasse di schivarle. Simili a stalattiti, affilate e mortali, si erano conficcate nei suoi occhi senza trapassare il cranio. Un punto a suo vantaggio: era stato estremamente doloroso, ma se l'attacco gli avesse frantumato la calotta cranica probabilmente sarebbe morto. Non ne aveva idea: non era mai successo.   
L'Akuma doveva essersi accorto di non averlo ucciso, però: subito dopo Kanda aveva sentito una terza stalattite affondargli nello stomaco. Non aveva avuto la forza necessaria ad urlare – aveva emesso un verso strozzato e tossito sangue, mentre aldilà del buio che era diventato il suo mondo la voce di una ragazza urlava disperata il suo nome. Era la voce di Lenalee, che dopo tutti gli anni passati assieme era ancora in grado di preoccuparsi per lui. Non le avrebbe mai rimproverato quell'atteggiamento, ma in un altro momento la cosa l'avrebbe quasi divertito. Non riusciva ancora a comprendere che non sarebbe morto – neanche quella volta, neanche se ogni goccia del suo sangue fosse stato versato. Neanche se l'avesse desiderato.   
Cieco e a un passo dal perdere conoscenza, aveva sentito la gravità trascinarlo nuovamente a terra e le stalattiti mutare in polvere; qualcuno le aveva tranciate via di netto, la stessa persona che stava distraendo L'Akuma, allontanandolo da Kanda e dal resto dei feriti. Walker, probabilmente; il solito eroe dell'ultimo minuto. Non era più un suo problema, però: un'oscurità diversa da quella causata dalla cecità, più buia e densa, stava impossessandosi dei suoi sensi con rapidità disarmante. Sentí Mugen scivolare dalle sue dita deboli, un ultimo, fragile colpo di tosse scuotergli il petto. Le voci dei suoi compagni erano mormorii indistinti e lontani, e all'improvviso era solo col buio e il dolore.

* * *

Riaprire gli occhi creò in lui un momento di panico e confusione lungo l'istante necessario a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto e ad avvertire il dolore tremendo al volto e alle tempie. Lentamente, richiudendo le labbra aperte in un urlo strozzato, si adagiò nuovamente contro la superficie morbida contro cui era sdraiato al momento del suo risveglio. Conosceva il profumo di lavanda di cui erano impregnate le lenzuola sotto le sue dita, e anche il guanciale sotto il suo capo gli era familiare; comprese, perso nella cecità temporanea, di trovarsi nell'infermeria dell'Ordine. Non sapeva chi fosse rientrato vivo dalla missione, oltre a lui. Non avvertiva alcuna presenza nei letti attorno al suo – nessun respiro soffocato, nessun singhiozzo né mugolii doloranti di alcun tipo. L'assenza di altri feriti poteva essere qualcosa di molto positivo, o poteva non esserlo affatto.   
Al risveglio si era mosso di scatto, istintivamente, mettendosi seduto come era solito fare dopo uno dei suoi lunghi incubi; ma se si fosse imposto di rifarlo non ci sarebbe riuscito. Bende strette rigidamente bloccavano il suo torace, e sfiorandole al di sotto della veste leggera Kanda riuscì quasi a sentire lo squarcio, il rumore della carne che quasi bruciava, rigenerandosi in maniera innaturale. Era un rumore disgustoso, che non aveva mai sopportato; qualunque suono e distrazione era preferibile a quello. Per cui si concentrò nuovamente sul proprio viso, riportando le mani agli occhi.   
L'avevano bendato anche lì, fortunatamente. Le bende sterili avrebbero protetto i suoi occhi, probabilmente più rapidi a rigenerarsi delle palpebre, dall'impossibilità che avrebbero avuto altrimenti di rifugiarsi dalla luce. Era già successo una volta, molti anni prima; all'epoca metà del suo volto era stato spazzato via, e la vittima di quello spettacolo orrendo era stata una giovane infermiera a cui aveva domandato di abbassare la luce della lanterna, piangendo sangue e fissandola con l'occhio che si muoveva all'interno della propria cavità, producendo un orribile suono viscido. La ragazza aveva vomitato sul pavimento ed era scappata invocando il nome della capo infermiera.   
Non aveva più chiesto aiuto a nessuno, da allora.   
Era strano, essere cieco. Non lo disturbava quanto avrebbe dovuto, probabilmente – era cresciuto abituato a fare affidamento sui propri sensi in maniera equa, per cui, anche privato della vista, udito e olfatto compensavano il senso che non poteva utilizzare. Senza contare quel minimo di capacità psichica di rilevare presenze attorno a sé, almeno per quanto riguardava Akuma o esseri umani che facessero parte dell'Ordine.   
Fu proprio quella sicurezza nelle sue capacità a tradirlo, come era successo con l'Akuma. Era certo che, se qualcuno si fosse trovato nella stanza assieme a lui, se ne sarebbe reso conto; avvertendo il suo respiro, o sentendone l'odore. Captandone l'aura, anche. Niente di tutto questo era successo quando una mano gelida afferrò la sua, facendolo trasalire.   
\- Yuu-chan, sei sveglio! - Fu la prima cosa che sentì. Per un momento non comprese le parole, impegnato com'era a spaventarsi a causa del contatto improvviso; quando anche quel terrore scomparve, e il suo respiro tornò regolare, si rese conto che la voce – e la mano, probabilmente – apparteneva a Lavi.   
Lavi era, effettivamente, l'unica persona che non avrebbe mai potuto percepire all'interno dell'intero Ordine – assieme al suo maestro, naturalmente. Aveva impiegato del tempo per capirlo, ma era semplicemente così; tanto per cominciare, Lavi non aveva odore. Non emetteva nessun profumo, e non aveva un odore naturale. A meno che non fossero nel bel mezzo della battaglia, dove Kanda non aveva certo bisogno dell'olfatto per notare la sua presenza, Lavi era come un fantasma. La stessa cosa valeva per quanto riguardava il suo respiro; non l'aveva sentito perchè, forte di chissà quale allenamento, era così bravo a modularlo da sembrare quasi che non stesse respirando. Kanda si era interrogato una volta soltanto su come il ragazzo che russava nel sonno e urlava a pieni polmoni in battaglia fosse in grado di non emettere un singolo respiro, se voleva, ma non essendo capace di darsi una risposta aveva semplicemente lasciato perdere. Lavi era un interrogativo, in ogni caso; il respiro non era di certo la parte più strana. Quel titolo andava alla totale assenza di presenza spirituale – come non avesse un'anima, come non esistesse, Kanda non era in grado di sapere se si trovava in una stanza finché non lo vedeva. Cosa che raramente risultava difficile, fortunatamente per lui.   
\- Che ci fai tu qui? - Sibilò. La sua voce era rauca, la gola secca; si chiese quanto tempo fosse rimasto incosciente, in attesa che le ferite si riemarginassero abbastanza da permettere al suo corpo di svegliarsi.   
\- Lenalee voleva rimanere finché non ti fossi svegliato, ma Komui l'ha trascinata via. - Spiegò Lavi. La voce arrivava da destra, appena più in basso rispetto al viso di Kanda; lo immaginò seduto a cavalcioni di una sedia, le braccia conserte sullo schienale e le gambe divaricate in maniera sgraziata, scomodo nello spazio ristretto tra un letto e l'altro. - O almeno ci ha provato. Ci ha pensato Reever a convincerla per davvero, ma prima di tornare nella sua stanza mi ha chiesto di darti un'occhiata e controllare che stessi bene. Sai che non so rifiutare un favore a una ragazza, anche se si tratta di un favore noioso. -   
Nonostante il dolore alle tempie, Kanda aggrottò le sopracciglia. Lo sapeva? - Ha chiesto alla persona più irritante che potesse trovare. - Ribattè. Lavi rise piano.   
\- Beh, no. - Lo corresse. - Come avresti reagito se l'avesse chiesto ad Allen? -   
Kanda emise un verso disgustato; ci fu uno spostamento d'aria, il rumore di una sedia spostata indietro. Al buio, ascoltò confuso Lavi esultare silenziosamente. - AHAH! - Esclamò. Kanda si trovò a sospirare; non avrebbe mai dovuto dargli quella soddisfazione. - Quindi c'è davvero qualcuno che odi più di me! -   
"Non ti odio." sarebbe stata la risposta giusta, ma non aveva intenzione di dire altro. In ogni caso, era certo che Lavi lo sapesse – sapeva molto più di quanto dimostrava, ma quel gioco di fastidi lo divertiva. Era esilarante, per lui, provocare Kanda e vedere fin dove la sua pazienza poteva essere spinta – ma c'erano rari momenti di silenzio in cui Yuu era certo che Lavi non stesse giocando, né fingendo. Fu in uno di quei momenti che scivolarono, lentamente; Kanda adagiando la testa contro il cuscino, e Lavi risistemandosi sulla sedia.   
\- È notte, nel caso te lo stessi domandando. - Mormorò dopo due minuti di piacevole pace. - La terza da quando siete tornati alla sede dell'Ordine. -   
Tre notti. Kanda strinse le labbra. Tre giorni e tre notti di coma; possibile che quel maledetto potere andasse indebolendosi? Anni prima sarebbe guarito da ferito ben peggiori, in tre giorni. Rimase in attesa del resto del rapporto, certo che Lavi l'avrebbe informato a riguardo.   
\- Allen ha ucciso l'Akuma. - Continuò. Kanda schioccò la lingua: informazione superflua. - Poco dopo che sei svenuto. Così mi ha riferito Lena... sei l'unico che sono stati in grado di riportare qui. I sette Finder che erano con voi sono morti prima ancora di poter rientrare. -   
Pronunciò quell'ultima parte con la voce carica di onesto rammarico. Kanda lo trovava sorprendente; lui stesso non dava molto peso alle morti dei Finder, che per ogni momento della loro carriera erano perfettamente consapevoli dei rischi corsi nell'operare contro il Conte – ma Lavi, che per natura non aveva neppure un vero nome o un luogo da definire casa, aveva preso a cuore la loro causa come fosse la propria. Sentir parlare di morti lo rendeva taciturno, fare stime di decessi in sua presenza era un modo per assicurarsi che se ne andasse senza neppure salutare. Molto tempo prima, quando Lavi e il vecchio Bookman erano una presenza estranea e fuori luogo nell'Ordine, Kanda aveva appreso della reale natura di un Bookman da Komui. Come i dettagli sulla guerra e i bilanci sui morti, non avrebbe dovuto interessarsene; ma era rimasto ad ascoltare, trovando nel racconto della rinuncia di un cuore, un nome e una storia qualcosa di mai provato prima. Un'anima affine alla sua.   
Eppure Lavi era cambiato, nel corso degli anni; un cambiamento che chi era impegnato ad osservare la sua personalità giocosa e la sua maschera da buffone non avrebbe mai potuto percepire. Kanda non aveva chiesto di poter comprendere Lavi: poteva farlo e basta. E così aveva sentito crescere in lui il dubbio, l'incertezza. Non conosceva i suoi pensieri, né aveva intenzione di fargli sapere che era consapevole di ciò che provava, ma avvertiva comunque il suo dibattito interiore.   
La portata della sua paura era spaventosa, abbastanza da convincere Kanda ad allontanarsi da lui – piano, senza destare sospetti. Con un insulto più acido del necessario o un rifiuto immotivato di parlare con lui. Era l'unico modo per non lasciarsi contagiare da quella paura così umana – e allo stesso tempo, era tutto ciò che poteva fare per non alimentarla ulteriormente.   
Venne strappato ai suoi pensieri da un tocco gentile sulle bende fresche – delicato, ma tanto inaspettato da farlo sussultare. - Perdonami. - Mormorò Lavi. Era molto più vicino di prima, e notevolmente più serio. Sentiva persino il suo respiro, a quella distanza.   
Kanda tentò di rimproverarlo, di scacciarlo, ma ogni volta che i polpastrelli sfioravano la sua pelle si ritrovava ad ingoiare le parole maleducate che avrebbe voluto pronunciare. Non lo stava carezzando: lo analizzava, piuttosto, il tocco asettico e chirurgico, attento a scrutare ogni dettaglio con l'ausilio delle mani. L'indice sfiorò la fine di una cicatrice non nascosta dalle bende, e Kanda sentí la carne esposta dolere sotto quel tocco disattento. Lavi ritrasse le mani al primo accenno di smorfia, lasciandolo di nuovo solo nel buio. L'unico conforto era il nuovo peso sul letto; aveva abbandonato la sedia per sedersi al suo fianco.   
\- Ti fa male? - Domandò, dopo qualche istante di silenzio. Kanda non rispose. Che razza di domanda era? A lui non faceva male sentire le proprie cicatrici richiudersi? Non avrebbe fatto male se le sue ferite, anche le più gravi, si fossero riemarginate a una velocità tale da farlo impazzire? L'unico motivo per cui era ancora sano era l'abitudine. Era cresciuto con quella sofferenza addosso, morendo ogni giorno, a intervalli quasi regolari. Moriva anche di notte, nei suoi sogni; gli stessi sogni che si ripetevano anche allora, a distanza di otto anni dalla sua nascita. Sì, faceva male. Ma nessuna risposta avrebbe mai potuto esprimere _quanto_ faceva male.   
Lavi spostò il proprio peso meglio sul letto. Kanda lo sentiva contro le proprie gambe, come sentiva la sua insicurezza – palpabile, a differenza del suo respiro o del suo odore inesistente. Senza l'ausilio della vista la paura era tutto ciò che rendeva Lavi reale, in quel momento. Lo sentì aprire la bocca, emettere un verso e pentirsene immediatamente; riprese il discorso dopo qualche ulteriore istante di riflessione.   
\- È stupido, ma a vederti così mi è tornato in mente un ragazzo che ho conosciuto tantissimo tempo fa. - Mormorò. Era sovrappensiero; pronunciava ogni parola ponderandola attentamente. Kanda visualizzò la sua espressione intensa, più unica che rara su quei lineamenti. Il volto incorniciato di ciuffi rossi, la fascia per capelli abbandonata attorno al collo. Dietro la benda scura, che rendeva le ombre sul suo profilo ancora più intense, un mistero. Uno dei tanti. - Non proprio conosciuto, io... ero lì e basta. Ero lì quando fu trasportato da un compagno sulla lettiga su cui sarebbe morto tredici minuti dopo. Urlava così forte da rendere il suono delle bombe un mormorio inudibile. Era stato solamente un errore... non aveva nessun addestramento. Nessuno gli aveva insegnato come ricaricare correttamente un fucile: gli era esploso tra le mani, che non esistevano più. E neppure gli occhi. Eppure... -   
Di nuovo, lo sentì spostarsi nella sua direzione. Di nuovo il fiato, l'imposizione della propria presenza. Come desiderasse che Kanda potesse sentirlo, percepirlo.   
\- Eppure quando si voltò nella mia direzione mi sentii come se mi stesse fissando. -   
Di nuovo le dita sul volto. L'indice e il medio della mano destra si posarono sulla benda, sui suoi occhi.   
\- Come te, adesso. È buffo. -   
\- Qual era il tuo nome, all'epoca? -   
Come l'avesse punto, Lavi si ritrasse di scatto. Bene. Così facendo, non si sarebbe reso conto dell'intensità con cui Kanda aveva preso a tremare. Doveva essere colpa di qualunque medicinale gli avevano messo in corpo, un sedativo di qualche tipo. Si morse la lingua; non arrivava nessuna risposta, da nessuna parte. Non era più neanche certo che ci fosse qualcuno in quella stanza, assieme a lui. Era l'unica domanda che avesse senso porre, però; l'unica che avrebbe ferito Lavi abbastanza da indurlo ad allontanarsi. E rimanere distanti era il solo modo che Kanda aveva per salvaguardare se stesso quanto lui.   
\- Quanti anni avevi? - Incalzò. Era come sputare veleno, e Lavi rimaneva in silenzio. Bene. Forse se ne sarebbe andato; forse non gli avrebbe mai più rivolto la parola. - Cosa ci facevi lì? Vi diverte tanto a guardare gli altri morire, annotare i nomi dei caduti e dimenticarli non appena voltate loro le spalle? -  
In questo erano simili, così simili da farlo star male. Sentiva un dolore alla pancia che non aveva nulla a che vedere con la ferita; era una rabbia che non voleva saperne di rivolgersi esclusivamente al ragazzo con cui stava parlando. Tornava su se stessa e lo colpiva, sotto forma di pensieri intrusivi. "Non sei meglio di lui", dicevano; "Non provi nulla, non credi in niente. Nel tuo piccolo mondo ci siete solamente tu ed..."  
Una mano scivolò sui suoi capelli, stringendo la nuca e sollevandola appena; le labbra, dischiuse in un verso di sorpresa, vennero intrappolate contro un tocco umido, estraneo. Non aveva bisogno degli occhi o dell'olfatto per capire che era stato Lavi a baciarlo: bastava ascoltare, percepire la paura nella sua stretta tremante, nel suo respiro. Era come se stesse singhiozzando, e tentasse di soffocare i singulti contro le labbra aperte di Kanda. Ma non stava piangendo realmente, e poco a poco – mentre Kanda scivolava dall'abisso di incredulità in cui la sua mente era scivolata di nuovo verso la piena consapevolezza di sé – anche i singulti svanirono. La paura, invece, rimase; invadendo Kanda, che chiuse i propri pensieri e li sigillò ricambiando il bacio senza neppure sapere da dove dovesse cominciare. Erano le labbra di Lavi a guidarlo, erano le sue dita che carezzavano i capelli radi sulla nuca e i suoi piccoli movimenti del capo, della lingua. Era circondato da lui, dalla sua paura. Non gli piaceva; non gli piaceva il modo in cui quella paura lo stava opprimendo, non gli piaceva l'idea di non avere il totale controllo della situazione e non gli piaceva non potersi sottrarre al volto della ragazza bionda, immersa nel buio, che lo fissava dandogli la colpa di un crimine che aveva commesso per pura e semplice paura. Trovò le forze per sollevare le braccia e spinse Lavi lontano da sé, senza incontrare resistenza; e poi quelle mani scivolarono sulla sua maglia, sul colletto della stessa – allargandolo, il tessuto unico appiglio tra le sue dita nervose. Voleva togliersi quella benda; voleva scappare da quella stanza. Il sangue circolava al ritmo dei suoi battiti impazziti, e Kanda abbandonò la sicurezza della stretta su Lavi per portare le mani al volto e graffiare le bende, alla ricerca di un punto da cui scioglierle – movimenti agitati, carichi di rabbia. Di nuovo, a fermarlo furono le dita di Lavi su di lui; scivolò in avanti a denti stretti, posando la fronte sul sul petto, mentre le mani di Lavi chiudevano le sue e le abbassavano, carezzandole. Erano ruvide. Piene di storia. Dov'era quella storia nel suo odore, nel suo fiato? Nella sua maschera tanto infantile?   
L'immagine della ragazza scomparve lentamente, un po' più evanescente con ogni carezza e ogni parola gentile. Kanda si rilassò contro di lui. Sentí il volto di Lavi posarsi contro il suo, stavolta con gentilezza; le sue labbra contro la guancia sinistra.   
\- Mi chiamavo Johan. Avevo nove anni. - Sussurrò. Kanda impiegò qualche istante a capire che stava rispondendo alle domande che aveva urlato mosso dalla rabbia. Non era obbligato a farlo. Non gli importava. - Era una guerra in un paese del sud. Ricordo tutto perfettamente, anche se non vorrei... ma soprattutto ricordo l'afa, il tanfo di morte nell'aria. -   
Prese una pausa. Ora erano le sue mani ad essere strette tra quelle di Kanda.   
\- Ho deciso di seguire Bookman perchè credevo davvero bastasse che le persone imparassero dalla storia per non ripetere gli errori commessi. - Rivelò. Kanda desiderò poter non ascoltare quella confessione; la sua voce era così delusa, così malinconica – ricca di umanità e rimprovero. "Smetti di venire verso di me.", pensò; "Smettila di parlarmi come se avessi un cuore.", eppure non abbandonò per un istante la presa ferrea sulle mani di Lavi, l'unico appiglio che aveva.   
\- Non imparano mai. - Mormorò. I suoi pensieri erano fermi a un giorno di molti anni prima, il giorno in cui aveva appreso la reale natura del suo corpo e della sua anima. Non aveva senso aggiungere altro; Lavi non sapeva niente di lui, ma sapeva molto del resto del mondo. Non aveva bisogno di alcuna conferma.   
Col naso scostò i capelli che erano ricaduti sul volto di Kanda e lo baciò piano. - Yuu... - Sussurrò; nessun suffisso buffo, nessun tono divertito. Mormorò il suo nome come avesse il potere di ancorarlo a sé; Kanda pensò che forse per lui era davvero così. Lavi non aveva un nome; pronunciava il suo come fosse il suono più dolce del mondo, il suono di una promessa silenziosa. Strinse le sue dita così forte da perdere la sensibilità alle proprie.   
\- Non dovresti essere qui. - Borbottò. Non ebbe bisogno di specificare cosa intendeva con "qui", o quanta ipocrisia ci fosse tra le sue parole e i suoi gesti. Volse il capo verso il punto in cui era certo si trovasse il suo volto, sentendolo vicinissimo. Se avesse inclinato la testa e si fosse sporto un altro po' l'avrebbe potuto baciare nuovamente. Lavi aveva delle belle labbra. Non l'aveva mai pensato, prima, ma riusciva a immaginarle perfettamente – perennemente sollevate in un debole sorriso innaturale.   
"Non dovresti essere qui", ripensò. Eppure lo tratteneva a sé, e Lavi non diceva nulla. Posò la fronte contro quella di Kanda e inspirò lentamente. "Ci faremo soltanto del male a vicenda, se rimani."  
\- Lo so che sono un idiota. - Mormorò Lavi. La sua voce si incrinò sull'ultima sillaba, ma quando tornò a parlare sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a ridere. Era delirante. - Penso che incontrarti sia stata la cosa peggiore che mi sia mai capitata. -   
\- Non dirlo. -   
Le dita di Lavi tremavano tra le sue. Immaginò il suo viso contrarsi, decine di rughe scavate dalla luce della luna sul suo volto giovane. - Sai che Lena non mi ha davvero chiesto di venire qui? - Esclamò. Kanda ascoltò in silenzio. - Lo ha chiesto a Marie. E io mi sono precipitato a dirgli che sarei venuto io a controllarti, perchè ero così preoccupato per te. Non riuscivo a smettere di tremare, non riuscivo a soffocare questo stupido dolore allo stomaco... quando ti ho visto sdraiato su quella barella col volto imbrattato di sangue ho avuto di nuovo nove anni. Hai idea di quanto tempo sia passato dall'ultima volta che ho avuto paura per qualcun altro al punto da non riuscire a mangiare, dormire o pensare? -   
Kanda non rispose. Non ce n'era alcun bisogno. Lentamente, spaventato dalla spontaneità con cui stava eseguendo quel gesto, sollevò le mani di Lavi al volto e vi posò le labbra contro. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo per vergognarsi, poi. Ora non era importante.   
\- E ne parlo come fosse colpa tua, ma non lo è! - Proseguì Lavi. Sorrideva amaramente, lo sentiva dal suo tono di voce. - Hai fatto di tutto perchè non accadesse. Ogni volta che ti guardo riesco solo a chiedermi perchè, tra tutte le persone che ho conosciuto, tu sia l'unico che riesce a farmi sentire come fossi di nuovo umano. Senza fare niente per incoraggiare questi pensieri. -   
Kanda conosceva quel sentimento; la necessità di essere accanto a Lavi, la paura che comprendesse il modo in cui si sentiva. Era lo stesso sentimento che sosteneva le sue mani deboli strette attorno a quelle di Lavi, proteggendole e cercando protezione nello stesso momento. Inclinò il capo e sfiorò le sue labbra come aveva desiderato fare pochi istanti prima, ricacciando indietro paura e senso di colpa. Voleva scomparissero per un istante, non di più.   
\- Una cosa del genere ci ucciderà entrambi. - Sibilò Lavi, tra un breve bacio e il successivo. Kanda ne era consapevole. L'aveva sempre saputo, fin dal momento in cui aveva sentito Komui parlare dei Bookman per la prima volta; fin da quando aveva compreso quanto fossero simili, nelle loro differenze. Entrambi senza passato, entrambi con un nome che non apparteneva loro – ma che avevano imparato ad indossare come uno scudo.   
Lasciò andare piano le sue mani, posandole sul proprio grembo. - Le bende. - Sussurrò. Lavi esitò, ma dopo pochi istanti prese a scioglierle con attenzione. Kanda era certo che i suoi occhi si fossero rigenerati, ma quando la luce fioca della luna colpì finalmente le sue palpebre comprese di non aver ancora recuperato la vista, non del tutto. Ai suoi occhi ciechi Lavi era una macchia sfocata, vicina; capelli rossi e carnagione pallida. Le dita di Kanda si posarono sul suo viso, un tocco gemello a quello da lui eseguito poco prima. Sentí la curva delle sue guance, la pelle della benda scura, la curva della labbra sottili. Non stava sorridendo.   
Poi prese il suo viso, gentilmente. Non fu facile; non era stato creato per essere un'anima gentile. Lo accompagnò verso di sé, un poco alla volta, gli lo sguardo basso per non fissarlo direttamente in volto. Di nuovo, Lavi sussurrò il suo nome.   
"Una cosa del genere ci ucciderà entrambi", aveva detto. A Kanda piaceva considerarsi abile nel dare risposte pungenti, abile nell'allontanare gli altri da sé. Strinse il suo più grande fallimento e lo baciò, i lunghi capelli che scivolavano sulle sue spalle mentre si chinava in avanti. Per una volta fu in grado di non pensare a fiori di loto, a promesse mai mantenute. Si concentrò sul tocco venerante di Lavi sulla sua pelle, sulla paura che scivolava tra le loro labbra e riusciva, paradossalmente, a renderli forti assieme. Si concentrò sulla risposta che non avrebbe mai pronunciato, ma che Lavi già conosceva.   
"Moriremo in ogni caso", avrebbe voluto dirgli. Non ce n'era alcun bisogno. Nessuno lo sapeva meglio di loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho desiderato tanto riuscire a scrivere una LaviYuu degna di tale nome, con interazioni romantiche e tutto. Questa piccola non-gioia è frutto di infiniti scleri con la bellissima persona che mi ha introdotto a questa coppia e me l'ha fatta amare.   
> Spero di aver reso a entrambi giustizia. Sono due personaggi che amo, con interazioni che amo, e mannaia si meritano solo coccole e felicità hashtag bring back Lavi 2k17   
> Grazie per aver letto e se vorrete lasciare un commento, mi farebbe molto piacere!   
> Alla prossima,   
> -Joice


End file.
